Moonclan's Last Chance
Echostar padded forward, her eyes gleaming with pleasant hope wandering twitching her ears as Redclaw walked in. "Echostar...?" Redclaw mewed "Yes?'' Echostar replied back. Redclaw lashed his tail and flicked his ears, "StarClan sent me a prophecy and im not sure what it means." "What is it..?" Echostar breathed. Redclaw flicked his tail nervously, "Moon will fall, Darkness will rise, and red blood will shatter." Echostar narrowed her eyes and breathed heavily. "That dosnt sound like a normal prophecy to me.." Echostar mewed worried. "I know, but what could it mean that moon will fall Darkness will rise an-" "Silence Redclaw, if they send you a prophecy it must mean somthing now can you gather a patrol?" "Sure." Redclaw mewed. "Just be careful.. and watch out for that traitor Swampstorm." "Don't worry Echostar i'll be fine, and i have claws if anything goes wrong." Echostar nodded hopefully and padded back to her den.'' A cry of sorrow lifted the camp. "Opalheart's dead!" a she-cat shrieked. Redclaw dropped a mouse by his feet, staring wide eyed at Opalhearts dead body. "We must sit vigil for him." Echostar meowed worried. "We need a new deputy." Featherleap protested. Echostar nodded and padded beside Redclaw sitting vigil. "Let all cats old enough to catch their owm prey gather beneath highrock to hear my words."The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice, Redclaw will be the new deputy." Redclaw stood there shocked with agony. 6 moons has passed since Redclaw was named deputy and moonclan finally had some hope. As a younge cat with black fur trotted between moonclan camp. "I'm warning you." the cat hissed lightly hand over the territory you don't want another dead deputy do you?" Redclaw lashed his tail and unsheathed her claws. "Get out of here!" "Never!!" the rogue hissed as he leaped at Redclaw claws unsheathed. Redclaw stood horrified and leaped over him as the rogue slashed his underbelly as she fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Redclaw no!" cats shouted as he layed there dead waiting for starclan's arrival. A large dark tabby tom stepped in, his muscles rippled against the sunlight. As he made another step towards the cats, his pupils gazed around then before hesitating, he dropped the lifeless body of the red tabby, the dried up blood of her throat still oozing slightly. He let out a snarl as he spoke, "All of you are warned from this day on forward, fight or run!" the tom stepped onto Redclaw's body, his long claws sinking in deeply and his weight caused the bone to snap under. He smirked, "Take the kits, take them all and don't come back. I assure you, you will end up just like her if you challenge me." Darkness snorted The white warrior narrowed her eyes, looking at the rogue. "You are a monster," she hissed, "why do you oppose MoonClan? Why did you kill Redclaw? It's pathetic..." her tail lashed and she flexed her claws. Turning to the other members, she asked, "What do you want to do, cats of MoonClan? Fight or flee? I will let you all make the choice..." She glared at Darkness before padding towards him. Her muzzle stayed a mouse-length away from his. "We will consider your options, Darkness." she said calmly. Bending down, she fastened her teeth into Redclaw's bloody scruff and began to drag her body away, Echostar hissed. Echostar leapt onto Highstone. Gazing around camp, she sighed. "Cats of MoonClan, I must announce bad news," Yowled the she-cat, her green eyes glazed with sorrow and anxiety. "Redclaw has served us well... She gave birth to healthy kits which will grow to be strong warriors. She always put her Clan before everything, and she always strived to fight and survive for the whole of us..." Echostar took a moment to take a deep breath. "Redclaw was young... Was. Redclaw has joined StarClan, killed by a dark, tabby rogue by the name of Darkness." Her left ear twitched as she looked above her. "She will be among the stars this night. I know that, even after death, she will continue to serve MoonClan as a warrior of StarClan." Looking down, she closed her eyes momentarily. She then nodded and leapt off Highstone. The warriors of moonclan striaghtend. Ripplepaw's mouth was in agape as Echostar dragged the lifeless body of Redclaw across the clearing. MoonClan will flee from it's own territory, and turn into a band of rouges just like that!? Ripplepaw snorted. This excuse of a cat, will not ''defeat MoonClan. Instinctively his claws slid out and sunk into the soft earth. We will fight! His words almost escaped his mouth. Surely Echostar has something in mind. Ripplepaw gazed into the sky, grief swept over him like a wave of water, tonight one more star glittered in the vast sky. Soon enough moonclan was disbanned As the lifeless Darkness took Echostars last and final life before choosing a new deputy. Steps up to echostar's lifeless body.''Ok now you've gone two far! she snareld, sliding her claws out and raking them across his left ear the leaped over and laned behind him with a hiss she called out'' Moonclan, will fight, to avege, redclaw and echostar!" She then jumped onto Darkness digging her back claws into his flank, the n jumped off, kicking up her back legs making him stumble, but not fall.-" Opalheart'' Screeching in rage, Darkness launched himself onto Opalheart biting part of her ear off. With such a quick strike, he ripped off part of the flesh on her neck and blood splashed on his face, pooling over. Darkness' eyes shone with excitement, and he ran away, disappearing and never coming back. Category:My Books